


Sharon Carter Appreciation Month 2016

by NyxEtoile, OlivesAwl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, sharon carter appreciation month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEtoile/pseuds/NyxEtoile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivesAwl/pseuds/OlivesAwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of ficlets and drabble-type-things featuring Sharon Carter. First Chapter is Table of Contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Setting this up now. First story will post later today. Happy Sharon Carter Appreciation Month!

Chapters:

1\. Table of Contents  
2\. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."  
3\. "Stay over."  
4\. "Do you want to come too?"  
5\. "There's enough room for both of us."  
6\. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."  
7\. New Kid Day  
8\. "Here, drink this, you'll feel better."  
9\. Trailer footage Prompt


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the _Best By Far is You_ universe.

_"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."_

It had become like a mantra to Sharon the last few months. Nine times out of ten it was a lie, and he probably knew that, but she kept saying it anyway. Because the last thing she wanted to do when he was sweaty and pale and still shaky from a nightmare was make him feel worse. 

"Fucking polar vortex." Steve threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up to put more wood on the fire. The heat was blasting, too. It got any warmer in there and not being able to sleep was no longer going to be a lie. Winter was hard on him in general. This winter had been full of massive storms and the kind of cold more appropriate to Saskatchewan.

"Maybe we should convince Stark to build a second state-of-the-art compound someone warmer," she suggested, reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp. Steve up and swearing meant sleep wasn't happening again anytime soon. "The Avengers could be snowbirds."

He braced his hands on the wall by the fireplace. "You have a meeting in the morning. I'm sorry."

She waved the words away. "It's okay. Really. Being grumpy will only improve my negotiating skills."

"I should go sleep on the couch."

That was essentially code for "I don't intend to sleep any more tonight." If he was sleeping poorly next to her than he'd get none at all apart. 

Sharon got up out of bed and joined him at the fire, sliding her arms around his waist to lean on his back. "Why don't we gather up all the blankets and pillows and camp in front of the fire." She pressed a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder. "Like old times."

He didn't turn, but he let go of the wall with one hand so he could hold on to one of hers that was wrapped around him. "I have fond memories of the pillow fort."

"Mmm, me too." Nuzzling his skin, she gave him a little squeeze. "Come on, I'll dig out that camp mattress we got last summer. It'll be cozy."

He was quiet a moment, and then took a shaky breath. His voice was rough when he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she told him. "Even at four am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the _Lovers in a Dangerous Time_ universe.

_"Stay over."_

The words were out of his mouth before Steve could even think about them. Sharon was halfway out of bed, and she froze.

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder at him. "What if I snore?"

"I'm a deep sleeper," he said, unsure how serious she was.

She plucked at a pill of fabric on his quilt. "Mornings are often awkward. After this sort of thing."

"Only when expectations are unbalanced."

When she didn't respond immediately worry started to crowd his mind. Maybe their expectations were different. Sharon kept everything very close to the vest. He didn't know if that was the spy in her or a reaction to old hurt or just the way she had always been. He thought he knew her well enough to be able to guess a bit at her thoughts and motives. But maybe he was reading her wrong.

Slowly, she tucked her leg back under the covers, which made something in his chest unclench. Then she looked back at him. "What do you expect?"

"That there might be morning sex? Then we'll eat breakfast like civilized people and go about our business. I wouldn't mind repeating that if we end up in the same city and in the mood. I believe the term is 'booty call', though I'd really like to not have to use the word 'booty' ever again."

She smiled. "Please don't. It just sounds wrong when you say it."

"I don't disagree," he replied. "So. What do you expect?"

After another moment's consideration she said, "What you described sounds pretty good."

He tugged on her arm. "Come back here, then."

Grinning, she let him pull her down against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the _Lovers in a Dangerous Time_ universe.

_"Do you want to come, too?_

Strictly speaking, Sharon should probably not be inviting Steve to her parent's house for the post-funeral snacks and mourning. But what the hell, he was mourning as much as any of them and maybe he didn't feel like doing it alone. Maybe he'd like to hear some of their stories about Aunt Peggy and connect to her life that way.

"I can't imagine they'd want me there," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses.

"You were a part of her life and that's what we're celebrating here." She nudged him a little. "C'mon, Rogers. How long since you were at a good, old-fashioned Irish wake?"

"Are any of you Irish?"

"My mother's maiden name was Fitzgerald," she offered. "Her father used to refer to Peggy as a limey and she called him potato eater." She smiled. "They were drinking buddies."

"There's nothing wrong with potatoes," he replied. "But all right. If you're sure."

"I'm positive," she said firmly, with more confidence than she felt. "Anyone has a problem can complain to me."

They started walking towards the cars. "That was a very Peggy-like thing to say."

"I spent a lot of time with her. When I was little." It took effort not to glance back at the coffin waiting to be lowered into the fresh grave. "She used to baby sit me when my parents worked late."

"She teach you that flip thing? She got all of the commandos with that."

"She taught me all her best moves."

That actually managed to make him smile. "We should spar sometime."

Her mind immediately took that somewhere dirty, and she crushed it down violently. It was a funeral for godssake. "I'd be up for that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Italy trip in _Lifelong Love Letter_

_"There's enough room for both of us.”_

Sharon put her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow. "Steve. There is barely enough room for one of us. This is the smallest shower I've ever seen. How is this code?"

"It's Italy. I don't think they have codes in four-hundred-year-old buildings."

"All the more reason not to strain capacity limitations."

He sighed. The advertisements for this romantic bed and breakfast had not mentioned either the ancient plumbing, _or_ the bed that squeaked so loudly it was probably audible outside. He wasn't sure an establishment should be legally allowed to call itself romantic if there was nowhere in the room you could have sex. "Well. You can shower first."

She sighed and tilted her head sympathetically. "Do you want to watch?"

"And get all wound up with nothing to be done?"

"Aw, honey." Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Frustrated?"

He leaned down to kiss her. "I can't get enough of you right now."

Humming in pleasure, she cuddled closer. "You make a compelling argument."

"Got any creative ideas?"

She didn't answer immediately, kissing him for a bit. Then she smiled. "You know what four hundred year old buildings do have?"

Steve slid his hands along her back. "Mmmm?"

"Very strong walls."

He loved this woman, he really did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the _Best By Far is You_ universe.

_"Stay there. I'm coming to get you.”_

Sharon didn't give Steve a chance to argue, clipping her batons back to her belt and sprinting around the burnt out building. One of these days, her adorable yet self sacrificing fiancé would remember he wasn't fucking bullet proof and stop using himself as a distraction.

"I hope she kicks your ass," Barnes said on the comm. She was sure he had an excellent view of Steve's shenanigans wherever he was perched.

"I've got it under control!" he shouted back, his earpiece picking up the distinctive sound of bullets pinging off vibranium.

"Yeah, that sounds really under control." Two soldiers came around the corner heading her way. One dropped before she could lift her gun to take out the other. Apparently Barnes was clearing the way for her.

"So, Carter, Bucky and I have been meaning to bring something up with you." That was Sam, dealing with his own issues south of them.

"If you're holding an intervention, you're all fired," Steve said.

"You're not that far off."

"I don't think I technically report to you." She could hear the clatter of gun fire now and slowed, hoping to take the guys pinning him in by surprise.

"We have a sort of Steve Roger's Minders Club," Sam was saying. "Meet one a month for coffee, really casual."

"Funny," Steve muttered.

"I like that you think we're kidding," Bucky said. "You're a lot of work. It's nice to compare notes."

"Barnes made shirts."

Despite the firefight she was about to enter, Sharon was grinning "Guys. I'm touched. I'd love to join."

"Yep," Steve said. "Fired. Just as soon as someone comes and helps me with this fight."

Sharon counted eight guys pinning Steve down. She sighed and checked the clips on both her guns. "Boys? I'm probably gonna need to be voted president for this." Then she turned the last corner and opened fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Sharon hated new-kid day.

She had been taking taekwondo for three years now, class every Wednesday and twice a week in the summer. At nine she was the youngest blue belt her instructor had ever taught. Her mother said that once she got black belt she could start another martial art, but she hadn’t decided which one yet.

Taekwondo required discipline, which was something she liked. There wasn’t a lot of discipline in her life. Her parents both worked long hours. Dinner was pizza or sandwiches as often as not. Sometimes her brothers were left in charge, which involved a lot of yelling and roughhousing. 

Her brothers did not have discipline.

On taekwondo days, Aunt Peggy picked her up. Aunt Peggy had lots of discipline and seemed remarkably proud of Sharon’s. Sometimes she came early and watched her spar. Aunt Peggy was usually more critical than her instructor.

Usually taekwondo days were her favorite, but not on new-kid day. There were a lot of new-kid days over the course of the year, but most of them were in the summer. There was usually a rush in the beginning, mostly casual students looking for something to do while school was out. There was also a rush when a new action movie came out. Those kids never lasted and were best ignored.

And then there were the reject kids. Kids who had “learned all they could” from their old instructor and had come to see how long Master Ko would put up with them. Those new kids reminded Sharon of the bullies from school. Loud, smug, and in dire need of being taken down a peg or three.

“Blue belt Carter,” Master Ko called out. “Would you spar with this red belt?”

Sharon eyed the new kid. He was a few inches taller than her and a couple dozen pounds heavier. He was also twelve. Sharon remembered when her brother Patrick was twelve. It had been a very long year.

This kid was looking at her, grinning with too many teeth and felt her spine stiffen up. She knew exactly what her saw, a little girl with blonde pigtails and a tooth still missing. He didn’t see a fellow student, just a joke.

“I will, Master Ko,” she said politely.

They faced off and he bounced on his feet like the floor was hot. Sharon blocked his first three kicks, once with a kick of her own, which clearly surprised him. It didn’t teach him anything, however, because he continued his aggressive attacks. Sharon watched his feet and when she was sure he was completely off balance she attacked with three kicks in quick succession ending in a spin that took him high on the law and sent him to the mat.

She hustled over to her side of the mat and waited for one of the assistant instructors to come help him to the bench.

Master Ko strolled over to her. “Well fought, blue belt Carter.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” she said sincerely. The boy had been a little irritating but probably hadn’t deserved the bruise he was going to be sporting for the next week.

“Had he not underestimated you based on your appearance, you would not have hurt him. You fought exactly as you should, blue belt. He did not respect his opponent and it sent him to the mat. Hopefully, he will take that lesson to heart. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master Ko.” And she did. It came down to discipline again. She hadn’t lost hers and he had. The outcome of the fight had been determined the moment that happened.

He glanced past her and smiled a little. “I see your great-aunt is here to pick you up. Why don’t you go ahead?”

Class still had over ten minutes left but she didn’t think she’d get another sparring match. So she nodded and turned to go over to the benches where Aunt Peggy was waiting.

“Master Ko said I could leave early,” she told her.

Peggy smiled brightly. “That was nice of him.” She gathered up her purse and stood. “Come on Sharon. What would you say to hamburgers and milkshakes?” She settled her hand on Sharon’s back and she stood up a little straighter. “I’d say you earned it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales from the Tower universe, set during _Lifelong Love Letter_.

_"Here, drink this. You'll feel better.”_

Natasha put a glass on the coffee table in front of Sharon. It had ice cubes and clear liquid. Odds were good it wasn't club soda. 

Steve was in a coma. She was pretty sure there was nothing anyone could put in a glass that would actually make her feel better. But she was sitting in a group of women she didn't entirely know, in Pepper Potts' fancy penthouse, so she wasn't going to say that out loud.

"You'd better get the bottle," Maria Hill said from across the room. "Carter can drink a Siberian alcoholic under the table."

Well, there was one woman she knew. She had Hill had sparred a few times in their SHIELD days. 

She reached out and picked up the glass, slugging back some of it. It burned on the way down and she hissed. "That's good vodka."

"It's from my secret stash," Natasha told her.

"Thanks." She took another sip and looked up. "I wish we'd all met under better circumstances."

"We bond in times of crisis," Pepper said. She tilted her head. "And also in times of girly shallowness, if you'd rather take your mind off things."

She chuckled. "I suppose it's worth a try."

"When Steve is better," Darcy said. "We're going to ask you all sorts of inappropriate questions. There's a list."

That made her laugh out loud. "You can throw me a softball, it might prove distracting." She sipped her vodka. "Thoughts of happier days."

"Does he look as good naked as I think he does?" Darcy came back with.

"Better," Sharon said immediately. "Like something carved out of marble. Or photoshopped."

"He's never shirtless. But those shirts he works out in do give a lot of hints."

"So does what he wears under her armor." That was Natasha, sipping her own drink.

Pepper looked over at Amanda. "You going to ask her about the thing?" she murmured.

The doctor arched her brows. " _Thing_?"

"The thing with the stamina."

"Oh, right." She looked over at Sharon. "Can he have sex multiple times and evening?"

Sharon choked on her drink. "What?" she wheezed.

"Apparently Barnes is like the proverbial sixteen year old boy," Darcy said. "She's been dying to know if it's a super soldier thing or if she's just lucky."

"God." She found herself smiling despite herself. "Yes. Yes, he can. His rebound time can be counted in minutes."

Amanda reached down and pulled a tablet out of her bag, typing on it. "Thank you in the name of science." 

"Anything to help science."

"Don't you get all chaffed and sore?" Darcy asked, causing Jane to cover her eyes with a hand.

"We take breaks," Sharon said dryly.

"Yep," Hill said. "You're going to fit right in."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a reaction to the recent Sharon footage shown in trailers and in the STEM contest video, as requested by an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> We may turn this into a longer fic someday but for now it stands alone.

“I can’t believe you kicked me in the face.”

Sharon rolled her eyes and cracked the seal on the chemical ice pack she’d dug out of the safe house supplies. Tossing it back and forth to get the cold to spread, she turned back to Barnes. “Next time you’d prefer I let you cave in my skull with your first punch or something?”

Looking chastised, he took the pack and held it to his swollen nose. “Sorry.”

“I think we’ll both live.”

“Are you sure this place is safe?”

She looked over to see Steve peeking through the curtain and sighed. “You are the worst spy.”

At the same time, Barnes snapped, “Rogers, get away from the window.”

He dropped the curtain like it had burned him and Sharon hid a smile. “It’s as safe as I can do right now,” she answered him. “This wasn’t one of SHIELD’s, it was Peggy and Howard’s, back when she was still transitioning from the SSR. He used it for various shell companies, then left it to her when he died. She kept up the long string of fronts and kept it off the books. Told me about it when I reached level five.” She turned to rummage in the supplies again. “When SHIELD fell I started stockpiling here again. If someone looks long and hard enough they’ll find the trail, but they’d need to know what they’re looking for, first. It’ll buy us a few days. Maybe more.”

Steve moved away from the wall and sat on the couch next to Barnes. “What’s next steps?”

“You two are going to stay here.” She found the box of burner phones and pulled out three. “I’m going to try to get word to Wanda and Sam and the others that you’re safe and here. See if we can rally the troops. And find out if I’m blown or not,” she added with a sigh.

When she turned back to them Steve was giving her his wounded puppy face. “You don’t have to do this. We can-“

“Stick out like sore, patriotic thumbs?” Barnes snorted in laughter and Steve looked down. “I appreciate the thought,” Sharon said. “Really. But this is my wheelhouse, not yours. I’m not on any wanted posters just yet so let’s exploit it while we can.”

“All right.” He didn’t sound happy, but assent was assent.

She handed them each a phone. “I will text every half hour. If I miss two in a row assume I’m compromised. There are go bags in there.” She gestured to the closet she’d been digging in. “Get new phones and get out of town. Considering Barnes gave us the run around for almost two years I’m guessing he can manage that.” He nodded. “That’s worst case scenario. Best case is I’ll be back in a few hours with some take-out.”

“I like Thai food,” Barnes offered.

“Noted.” She tucked her burner into her pocket. “Wish me luck.” 

Steve followed her down the stairs. “Sharon, I don’t - I can’t ever thank you for this.”

That was true. Hallmark probably didn’t make “Thanks for becoming a federal fugitive for me” cards. Still, she didn’t want to be another brick in his wall of people he felt obligated to. This was probably not the time to get into all of the complicated, hard to explain reasons she had for doing what she’d done.

So instead of saying anything, she stretched up and kissed him. Not a dainty, quick one, either. She wanted him to know she meant it. The utterly flummoxed look on his face made it worth whatever awkward conversation they were going to need to try to have in a crowded safe house whenever she got back.

Once on the street, she hopped the subway to put some distance between her and the safe house before finding a cafe with free wifi. She checked her email and texts from her burner and found a new message from an unknown number.

_There are bridges you cross you didn’t know you crossed until you’ve crossed._

That was it. No code, no obscure riddles, no longitude/latitude. Just a quote from _Wicked_. Natasha was getting lazy in these trying times.

It took another subway ride to get to the theater district. Then another ten minutes to find the most likely cafe. She ordered a hot chocolate and a pecan torte and took a seat in the back to watch the door.

Natasha Romanoff sauntered in almost half an hour later and spotted her right away. She stopped at the counter to get a latte, then joined Sharon at her table. “Carter.”

“Romanoff. You know I love to catch up but this is kind of a busy time.”

The redhead smiled. “How is Steve?”

Sharon wanted to believe this was a friendly chat. But she had been a spy too long to trust anything, even an old friend. So she answered with bland indifference. “Pulling a helicopter out of the sky, last I saw.”

Natasha clearly didn’t believe her, but wasn’t about to say so out loud. “He succeeded. Him and Barnes are in the wind. With a lot of people on their tails, including your bosses.” Sharon sipped her hot chocolate and smiled benignly. “Barnes is dangerous.”

“So are you. So am I. So are most of the people we know.”

“Most of us don’t have trigger phrases that turn us into mindless weapons.”

“True.” She studied Nat carefully a moment. “Someone triggered him on purpose.” It was something she had only suspected, but she said it as a certainty and was completely unsurprised that Nat nodded in agreement.

“Governments from all over the world are watching - staring - at Rogers and Barnes and what we’re doing about them.” Nat paused to sip her latte. “And that means a lot of blind spots.”

“So the question becomes who is taking advantage of the distraction.” Now she felt like they were on common ground. She wasn’t about to write down the address of the safe house. But Nat was trying to do the right thing for her own reasons, which weren’t necessarily the same as Stark’s. “Steve and Tony are being played.”

She nodded thoughtfully, studying the room a moment. “Stark’s too deep into this to see the shore. And he’s going to see it through to the end, if he has to burn the world to do it.” She looked back at Sharon. “He’s not wrong about needing to be kept in check.”

“Steve’s made this personal,” Sharon replied. “As long as they’re going after Bucky he’s not backing down.”

Nat sighed. “So it’s up to us to watch their backs. And try to figure out who’s pulling the strings.”

“And keep them from killing each other in the meantime.”

Without another word, Nat held out a hand and Sharon shook it, relieved to have someone sane on her side in this mess. When they let go, Nat pulled a file out of her bag and set it on the table. “Near as I can tell, no one knows you’re the one that pulled them out of the mess. You should still have access at the CIA, though I’d keep my head down if I were you.”

“Not my first day on the job,” Sharon said lightly. “What’s in the file?”

“People who might have an interest in keeping the Avengers busy, who might also have the ways and means to have gotten this mess rolling.”

That was very interesting. Nat had contacts Sharon could only dream of. “I’ll look it over.”

Nat nodded and slipped her sunglasses on. “Stay safe, Carter.”

“Back ‘atcha, Romanoff.” She gave a little nod and strolled out while Sharon looked out the window and sipped her drink.


End file.
